


Alone

by MoonStar1220



Series: Eyeshine [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mikoto's death Fushimi tries to work through his feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place a week or so after the end of the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend listening to Eyeshine's "Alone" as that is the song that inspired this fic.
> 
> This is part 1 of a Fushimi character study fics inspired by Eyeshine songs since the lead singer voices Fushimi.

Fushimi walked slowly across the bridge. His mind muddled and in turmoil. The moon’s reflection danced in the water occasionally hidden by clouds. The winter’s chill biting into him despite the layers of clothing he wore. He wasn’t sure why he was coming back here. Back to the school island. Back to the island where his two kings fought. Back to the place where his first king, Suoh Mikoto, had died. There had already been a funeral for the man. His current king, Munakata Reisi, had forced his to attendance alongside him.

“Even if you didn’t favor the man, he was still your king at one point.”

Sometimes the blue king really annoyed him. Fushimi really hadn’t wanted to go and for a reason: Yata Misaki. The man he had known since middle school. The man who was completely enamored by Mikoto. The man that had forgotten all about him after Mikoto entered their lives. Misaki kept crying and when he wasn’t he looked like some sort of empty shell. Fushimi knew even if he tried to tease Misaki he wouldn’t get a rise out of the man. It was infuriating. He thought that after Mikoto died Misaki would be running back to him. That wasn’t the case though. Misaki pulled away even more. The one person he truly cared about gave him a new and festering feeling of loneliness. 

“I really hate you, Suoh.” He glared at the ground where Suoh’s body had once lain after being killed by Munakata. “Because of you Misaki won’t even acknowledge my existence. Do you know how painful that is, you bastard?” Fushimi yelled in frustration. He could have been doing this at Suoh’s grave, but if something as non-existent as a spirit was indeed real, his spirit would be right where he died. That’s the kind of stubborn man Mikoto was in Fushimi’s mind. It helped that no one would ever be around at this time to see his outburst. “You always did whatever the hell you wanted without a care for anyone else. What the fuck did you want out of us? Why the hell did you approach us back then?” He’d never get any answers and he knew that. “Because of you everything went to hell. I’d die a thousand times for Misaki. I just wanted him to acknowledge that; to acknowledge me. That’s all I ever wanted. I had that before you came around.”

He felt his scar itch so he raised a hand to it. If he still had the flames then he would be reburning the skin like he once had. His fingers itched to burn or slice something up. He desired pain. He wouldn’t cut himself with his own knives. His pride wouldn’t allow that. The one person he ever desired to see pain from was now emotionless. He couldn’t see Misaki’s hatred anymore. Would Misaki even hate him anymore now that the person he had ‘betrayed’ was dead? Would Misaki ever pay attention to him again? Would things go back to the way they used to be? Not exactly how they used to be, but enough for them to hang out together and be alone together? What if Misaki never got better? 

Fushimi let out a hoarse yell in anger and hopelessness. He didn’t know what the future held for him or Misaki. He didn’t know if Misaki would ever look at him again or not. He didn’t know if Misaki would ever care for him again. He didn’t know.

His breath was visible in the winter night’s cold as he eventually headed back. The clouds parted again to let the moon shine. It’s reflection sparkling and dancing in the rough waters. No one would know of Fushimi’s break down. No one would know of his loneliness.


End file.
